


Фландрия

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: Знакомьтесь, это Умино. Рано или поздно всем придется познакомиться с ним.





	Фландрия

**Author's Note:**

> не бечено

_Смерть ездит на коне, как уголь вороном,  
Закутанная в плотный черный капюшон.  
Когда ландскнехты по полю шагают,  
Она галопом вдаль коня пускает.  
  
Фландрия ждет!  
По Фландрии смерть идет!  
  
Смерть ездит на кобыле белой как дым.  
Прекрасна как небесный херувим.  
Когда танцуют юные девицы,  
Она меж ними весело кружится._  
©

  
  
— Вам нравится это место? — неожиданно прозвучавший за спиной голос, заставляет Сакумо вздрогнуть и практически выронить кисть из руки. Он поворачивается и очевидным недовольством смотрит на того, кто потревожил его покой.  
— Вероятно, — отвечает мужчина, резко вытирая пальцы о изрядно испачканную тряпку. И только сейчас он замечает, что его внезапный гость держит в руках два стаканчика, судя по запаху, с кофе.  
— Я здесь живу неподалеку, вы каждый день сюда приходите, — незнакомец протягивает кофе и Сакумо рефлекторно повторяет его движение, принимая столь своеобразное подношение. — И в дождь, и в снег, вы стоите и пишете этот пейзаж. Он вам нравится?  
— Есть немного, — кофе приятно греет ладонь, сквозь несколько слоев картона. — Мы знакомы?  
— Совершенно нет, — мягко улыбается молодой человек. — Меня зовут Нагиса. А вы?  
— Сакумо, — мужчина кривовато улыбается. Упомяни он свою фамилию на него наверняка бы вывалился ворох вопросов от которых он, вот совершенно точно, устал. Поэтому только имя.  
— Мне нравится ваш стиль, — Нагиса подходит ближе и внимательно разглядывает пейзаж. Сакумо обычно не одобряет такую самодеятельность, его вообще бесит внимание к незаконченным картинам, но почему-то против первого нагисиного взгляда он не возражает. Наверное, сказывается поднесенное кофе. — Оттенки серого, черного и пара ярких акцентов.  
Реальность действительно радует изобилием красок. Сочным небом, ярким солнцем. Зелень деревьев радует глаз, а солнечные лучи скользят по водной глади канала яркими искрами.  
Ничего этого нет на пейзаже Сакумо. Мир с картины смотрит серыми потеками черной краски, изредка эту мрачность разбавляют ярко-алые акценты.  
— Вы разбираетесь в искусстве?  
— Совсем чуть-чуть, — Нагиса чуть наклоняет голову в бок. Отчего становится похожим на лисицу. — Я работаю с картинными галереями в Брюгге.  
— Агент стало быть?  
— Не совсем… — Улыбка неловко ложится на губы нового знакомого Сакумо. Почему-то одна часть его лица улыбается, а вот другая… тоже улыбается, но намного грустнее. — О… вы заметили? Паралич лицевого нерва, — Нагиса чуть поводит плечом и солнечный луч, цепляясь за его волосы, вспыхивает яркой вспышкой. Так блестит золото на куполах православных соборов. Сакумо, пока не переехал сюда, в Брюгге, долго путешествовал по Балканам, наслаждаясь их красотой и… тишиной.  
— Вы японец?  
— А вы?  
— Вам никогда не говорили, что отвечать вопросом на вопрос невежливо?  
— О… Мне много что говорили, — Нагиса чуть отводит взгляд, словно кокетливая девица. — Но, впрочем, да, я наполовину японец.  
— Как и я, — резюмирует мужчина и внимательно смотрит на незаконченную картину. И чем дольше он на нее смотрит, тем сильнее она ему не нравится.  
— Не нравится?  
— Нет, — Сакумо снова смотрит на своего внезапного нового знакомого. Нагиса с каким-то невероятным интересом смотрит на его картину.  
— Зря. Она очень красива. Если закончите её будет иметь бешеный успех.  
— Это? …  
— Совет профессионала, если хотите, — Нагиса смеется. Его смех, легкий и свободный, отчего-то завораживает мужчину. — Впрочем, вряд ли вам нужны мои советы, господин Хатакэ.  
— Кхм… Вы меня узнали?  
— У меня хорошая память на лица, — во взгляде Нагисы нет ничего: ни любопытства, ни отвращения, ни понимания. И это почему-то радует мужчину. Сакумо ничего не отвечает, просто хмыкает, как бы говоря, что принимает ответ на веру, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
— И всё же вы сказали, что мы не знакомы.  
— Не знакомы. То, что я знаю вас в лице, еще говорит о том, что я знаю вас лично. И потом несколько лет назад вы были частым гостем в искусствоведческих журналах. Кажется… что-то связанное с Ван Ноортом? …  
— Да, привлекался как эксперт по фламандской живописи, — Сакумо нервно поводит плечами. Писать картинку сейчас ему уже совершенно не хочется, поэтому он начинает медленно собирать свои принадлежности.  
— Пользуетесь медиумом? — Нагиса внимательно наблюдает за мужчиной, но этот прямой взгляд того совершенно не раздражает. Новый знакомый кажется совершенно обтекаемым, мягким, словно шелк.  
— Да, мне кажется, что… работы с ним лучше, — это было предметом многих споров с учителем, на курсе которого когда-то учился сам Сакумо. «Акварель прекрасна сама по себе, — говорил старый мастер. — Зачем в нее хоть что-то добавлять?». Но Сакумо хотелось цвета, яркости.  
— Мне тоже так кажется.  
— Мне… надо идти.  
— До встречи, — Нагиса мягко махает рукой, а Сакумо поражен тонкости и изящности его ладоней. Такие бывает далеко не у каждой женщины, а здесь…  


**

  
  
Весь вечер Сакумо проводит за карандашными набросками, но вот беда из-под руки идут только портреты нового знакомого. Тонкие черты лица как будто сами просятся на картину. Хатакэ совершенно не знает, что с этим делать. Его смущает такая внезапная зацикленность на малознакомом человеке. Но едва уловимые портреты соседствуют с детально вырисованными кистями рук. Мужчина не любил карандашную графику, но Нагиса удивительно чудно и волшебно смотрелся в ней.  
— Пап? — в мастерскую заглядывает сын, почти точная копия своего отца. Какаши уже десять лет и с ним — сложно. Не по годам развитый самостоятельный ребенок, которому, казалось бы, совершенно не нужен отец.  
— Да?  
— Ужин?  
— Уже пора? …  
— Было бы не плохо, — Сакумо знает, что он плохой отец, что он в своё время лишил сына всего, чего только мог, но всё же… — Да и ты, с утра, скорее всего ничего так и не ел?  
— Нет, был кофе утром.  
— Кофе? — в голосе сына слышно удивление, которое граничит с сомнением. — Когда успел?  
— Меня угостили.  
— Женщина? — сын переминается с ноги на ногу и улыбается.  
— Нет. Мужчина, — Сакумо откладывает в сторону плоский карандаш и внимательно смотрит на наброски. На каждом, даже самом незначительном, Нагиса словно живой.  
— Это он?  
— Да, Какаши, это он, — Сакумо даже не успевает заметить, как сын оказывается за его спиной. Хотя буквально секунда назад стоял ведь возле двери.  
— Очень красивый, — резюмирует Какаши, почесывая переносицу. — Очень… старинная внешность.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — мужчина внимательно смотрит на ребенка. Тот слегка тушуется, отводя взгляд. — Я не ругаюсь, скажи мне. И в правду же интересно.  
— Ну… Очень аристократичная внешность. Такие… тонкие, изящные черты лица. Он как будто с картины сам сошел. А может ты ему просто польстил? — хмыкает Какаши, продолжая разглядывать наброски отца.  
— Не знаю. Хочешь посмотреть на натуру?  
— Было бы не плохо. Возможно, это бы решило наши некоторые проблемы, но в любом случае, сначала ужин, ладно?  
— Уговорил.  
  
Сакумо иногда неловко с сыном. Он всякий раз старается себя успокоить, что все хорошо, но не выходит. Возможно, для Какаши всё действительно хорошо, но не для мужчины.  
Брак старшего Хатакэ был необходимостью, продиктованной целым кланом влиятельных людей разных сортов и размеров. Своих родственником мужчина терпеть не мог, родителей в особенности, но тогда он ничего не мог противопоставить. Кем он был? Всего лишь начинающий художник, жизнь которого наполнена неопределенностью. За нужный брак отец давал содержание и поэтому Сакумо пошел на это. Его жена, мать Какаши, была чудесной женщиной, тонко чувствовавшей мир. Единственное, что она так и не смогла почувствовать — это безразличие собственного мужа.  
Сакумо до сих пор помнит ее бледное лицо, со скорбно изогнутыми бровями, когда она не во время зашла в мастерскую и застала мужа в весьма компрометирующей позе с миленьким натурщиком. Сакумо не знал, что ей сказать, а ее просто-напросто взял инфаркт. Какаши было два года тогда.  
Бракоразводный процесс занял несколько лет и разрешился в пользу уже бывшей супруги. К сыну, не смотря ни на что, Сакумо оказался очень сильно привязан и разлуку с ним переживал очень тяжело. Впрочем, Хане, так ее звали, развод тоже дался удивительно тяжело и через несколько лет она покончила с собой. Какаши только исполнилось семь и именно он, вернувшись из школы, нашел мать мертвой. Похороны были быстрыми, а вот судебное разбирательство за Какаши очень долгим. Тогда, все газеты пестрели разной степени дерьмовости заголовками о деле художника Хатакэ.  
  
— Ты бы с ним как-нибудь заобщался, — делает странное движение бровями Какаши, чистя картошку.  
— Что это значит? — повторяет движение сына Сакумо, криво улыбаясь.  
— Он миленький.  
— То, что он, как ты говоришь, миленький, еще не…  
— Но вполне может быть! — Какаши даже не дает отцу договорить. — Это же сколько свободного времени у меня было, если бы у тебя наконец-то кто-нибудь завелся.  
— Обычно заводятся глисты или блохи, — ехидно отвечает сыну Сакумо.  
— От тебя этого точно не дождешься, — снова хмыкает сын, разглядываю плоды трудов своих скорбных. Картофель выглядит действительно скорбно, но ему предстоит стать пюре.  
— Хамло малолетнее, — резюмирует Сакумо.  
— Ссыкло трусливое, — тихо замечает Какаши, но не достаточно тихо, чтобы отец не услышал. В кухне повисает тишина, а потом Сакумо смеется: «Зато честно».  
— Да, я такой — важно надувшись отвечает сын отцу.  
— Безобразие, — Сакумо взъерошивает волосы Какаши, — просто безобразие!  
— Весь в тебя, — мальчишка улыбается широкой улыбкой и на сердце у мужчина теплеет.  


**

  
  
Утро снова застает Сакумо на той набережной, где он встретил Нагису. У мужчины вот уже долгие время бессонница, так, что вместо того, чтобы нарезать круги по квартире, он предпочитает писать пейзажи.  
— Сегодня не так мрачно, как вчера, — мягкий голос Нагисы звучит уже очень привычно и это слегка напрягает мужчину. У него по жизни были проблемы с доверием, он никогда так быстро, буквально за сутки, ни к кому не привыкал.  
— Думаете? — Сакумо отвечает не поворачиваясь, продолжая писать.  
— Знаю, — загадочно отвечает Нагиса, вынуждая этим ответом художника повернуться. «Длинные волосы», — только сейчас Сакумо замечает толстую светлую косу, небрежно заплетенную и перекинутую через правое плечо. В руках у Нагисы два стаканчика с кофе. — Вы решили не продолжать ту картину?  
— Решил отдохнуть от нее.  
— Это помогает?  
— Иногда.  
— Будем верить, что поможет, — их пальцы слегка соприкаются на стаканчике с кофе. Сакумо поражает контраст между теплотой картона и обжигающе-ледяными кончиками нагисиных пальцев.  
— Такие холодные… — непроизвольно выдает мужчина вслух.  
— О… У меня низкое давление, я почти всегда мерзну.  
— Прошу прощения.  
— Ничего страшного. Я именно поэтому никогда не протягиваю руку. Людям неприятно ее пожимать.  
— Думаете?  
— Знаю, — тонко улыбается Нагиса и Сакумо слегка «зависает», разглядывая его. Темно-карие глаза его собеседника, смотрят очень внимательно и одновременно, почему-то, очень грустно. Густые, но не черные, скорее каштановые, ресницы едва заметно подрагивают, словно бы Нагисе в глаза попали пылинки.  
— Вам что-то в глаз попало? — ляпает первое, что приходит в голову хуложник.  
— Не знаю. Посмотрите, — Нагиса подходит ближе и доверчиво поднимает голову, попутно широко раскрывая глаза. И Сакумо тонет в этих темных глазах, они затягивают его, словно, черная дыра. Оттенок глаз настолько темный, что радужка едва заметна. «А еще веснушки», — мельком отмечает Сакумо, едва заметные пятнышки на переносице. — Ну, есть что-то?  
— Нет, ничего. Просто вы часто моргали…  
— Ах, это… — Нагиса отходит и мужчине почему-то становится намного теплее. — Линзы. Всё никак не могу к ним привыкнуть.  
— Линзы? …  
— Однодневные. Предпочитаю их. Они мне не каждый день нужны, только когда есть повод.  
— А сегодня есть повод?  
— Вполне, — Нагиса делает небрежное движение рукой, смысл которого Сакумо понять не может.  
— Ммм… Вы сегодня вечером свободны?  
— Вполне. А что?  
— Приходите на ужин? Мы с сыном живем достаточно уединенно, но иногда надо видеть живых людей.  
— Живых людей, — со странной интонацией тянет Нагиса, а потом улыбается. — Что же я не против, но только если кое-что мне пообещаете.  
— Что?  
— Вы покажите мне «Фландрию». Я так и не попал тогда на вашу выставку, а эта работа, говорят, удивительно прекрасна.  
— «Фландрия»-то? Скорее она ужасно прекрасна, но… конечно, покажу, почему бы и нет?  
— Тогда к которому часу мне подходить?  
— Часам к шести… — Сакумо замолкает, глядя как Нагиса протягивает ему изящную, черного цвета, визитку.  
— Мой номер телефона здесь. Скиньте адрес так, хорошо?  
— Эм… Хорошо, — соглашается мужчина, принимая шершавый картон в свои руки.  
— Тогда, до вечера, — тонкая кисть внезапно касается щеки Сакумо. Тонкие холодные пальцы и обжигающе горячая ладонь приводят мужчину в замешательство. — У вас здесь была краска, Сакумо.  
— Спасибо, но…  
— Это было забавно, — коса сползает за плечо, оставляя на легкой ткани нагисиной куртки несколько светлых волосков. — До свиданья.  
Нагиса уходит, оставляя художника в одиночестве вертеть визитку. Только спустя некоторое время Сакумо смотрит на нее. «Нагиса Умино», — гласит надпись. Под ней находится не только номер, но и e-mail.  
  
К вечеру Сакумо весь изводится. Его голова забита всякими: «А если…» и он не в состоянии себя контролировать. Какаши забавно наблюдать за отцом, но не более, от собственных комментариев он воздерживается, понимая, что отцу и так не слишком хорошо сейчас. Впрочем, волнение оказывается заразительным и, чем ближе время подходило к шести, тем сильнее и сам Какаши начинал переживать.  
От звонка в дверь, что прозвучал без четверти шесть, они оба подпрыгивают, синхронно переглядываясь. Отец медленным движением оправляет рубашку, в то время, как Какаши воюет с дверным замком. Зловредный механизм поддается и за дверью… оказывается не тот кого ждали.  
— Вы чего такие оба взъерошенные? — Соджин проходит в прихожую, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь. Оба Хатакэ смотрят на него чуток расстроенно. — Что не так?  
— Всё так, — со вздохом отвечает Какаши, отходя от гостя, — мы просто не тебя ждали. К нам тут… кое-кто должен был зайти. Мы договорились на шесть…  
— Мы? — Соджин снимает легкое пальто с себя, вешает его на крючок. — У вас тут двойное свидание?  
— Можно и так сказать, — пожимает плечами Сакумо, протягивая гостю руку. Учиха Соджин его бесил по многим причинам, однако, он был отличным агентом, прекрасно разбирался в живописи и вообще всячески способствовал тому, чтобы маленькое семейство Хатакэ не голодало.  
— Я не во время, — отвечает на рукопожатие Учиха.  
— Есть такое.  
— Мне уйти?  
— Сомнительно, что ты уйдешь…  
— Ну, если только ты очень хорошо попросишь.  
— Просить? Кого? Тебя?  
— Почему бы и нет? — изумляется Соджин, едва заметно улыбаясь. Ему-то Сакумо был приятен и понять причину неприязни, которая то и дело скользила во взгляде художника, Учиха не мог.  
Дверной звонок сработал внезапно, заставляя всех вздрогнуть, уж больно резкой и отчаянной была его трель.  
— Надеюсь, это он! — Какаши снова открывает дверь. На этот раз замок поддается легче, словно бы, его кто-то смазал. За дверью действительно стоит Нагиса. И от взгляда на него у Сакумо почему-то теплеет на сердце. Вечерние фонари еще не зажглись, но солнце уже начинает свой медленный путь к закату. Небесные цвета добавили интенсивность, стали сочнее, ярче. Алый отблеск солнца ложился на светлые нагисины волосы кровавым пятном, растекался по ним, как нефтяное пятно по морской глади.  
— Добрый вечер! — Умино приветливо улыбнулся Какаши, первому кто его встретил. — Ты, наверное, Какаши?  
— А ты, наверное, Нагиса? — Сакумо становится немного неловко за сына. Тот всегда как-то сам определял к кому стоит обращаться на «вы», а кому на «ты».  
— Какой бойкий, — но мягкая улыбка Нагисы развеивает все сомнения художника. Вряд ли, бы оскорбленный человек так себя вел.  
— Добрый вечер, Нагиса, — голос Соджина можно морозить воду. Сакумо чуток косится на собственного агента. «Знакомы?», — в этом Хатакэ не видит ничего странного. Мир искусства очень узок. Мир классической живописи ещё уже. Но Сакумо беспокоит холод и какой-то странный надрыв в голосе Учихи. Он такой силы, словно бы, Нагиса когда-то что-то отнял у агента. Что-то очень важное и ценное.  
— О, Соджин-кун, — улыбка не исчезает с лица Нагисы, просто становится какой-то другой. Но какой Сакумо пока что не может определить. — Неожиданная встреча.  
— Действительно, — Соджин смотрит на Сакумо, его взгляд полон беспокойства.  
— Это вам, — Нагиса делает шаг к художнику и протягивает ему высокий бумажный пакет. В таких обычно приносят алкоголь. Заглядывая в него Сакумо убеждается в своей догадке. Темно-зеленая бутылка вина, призывно блестит из шелестящих недр пакета.  
— Не стоило, — Сакумо прижимает к себе пакет, чем вызывает улыбку у сына. Нагиса ничего не отвечает, просто снимает своё легкое пальто. Под ним скрывается удивительно неформальный, в своей кажущейся строгости, костюм. Сакумо чуток смущается некоторой официальности Нагисы. Сам-то одет проще: белая рубашка, с закатанными рукавами, «барменский» жилет и простые черные брюки.  
— Стоило. Хорошее вино всегда к месту, — Нагиса оправляет манжеты рубашки, что выглядывают из-под рукавов его удлиненного, темно-синего пиджака. Какаши за его спиной, вешает верхнюю одежду, попутно корча какие-то странные рожицы отцу. Впрочем, тот легко понимает пантомиму сына.  
— Проходите, — старший Хатакэ делает приглашающий жест рукой и в коридоре почему-то несколько раз мигает свет. — Странно, конечно, но… еще раз, проходите.  
— Спасибо, — интонации в голосе Нагисы не различимы. Он и сам на какой-то момент показался Сакумо просто черным пятном, с легкой примесью синего.  
— Тц… — Соджин лишь кивает головой, словно бы, не одобряет приглашение Сакумо.  
Они проходят в небольшую гостиную, где на столе уже стоит еда. Простые закуски, не сложные блюда. Отец и сын не слишком хороши в готовке, а заказывать еду откуда-то показалось им обоим очень стремной идеей.  
Нагиса садится по правую руку от Сакумо, рядом с ним усаживается Какаши, который во все глаза таращится на гостя. Соджин занимает место слева от хозяина дома. Сам Сакумо сидит с торца и внимательно оглядывает собравшуюся компанию. Они с сыном сами редко сидели за одним столом. Чаще всего обедали прямо на кухне, за барной стойкой.  
— У нас редко бывают гости, — Какаши отрывается от содержимого своей тарелки и внимательно смотрит на Нагису. — Спасибо, что пришел!  
— Не за что, — мягкий, плавный голос Нагисы звучит завораживающе и Сакумо ничего не может поделать с этим. Ему хочется слушать и слушать — это тихое спокойствие. — Я и сам очень давно не был в гостях.  
— А почему?  
— Какаши, — начинает было Сакумо, но Умино делает жест рукой, мол, все нормально.  
— Работа, Какаши, работа.  
— Папа говорил, что ты художественный агент. Получается Соджин твой коллега?  
— Можно и так сказать, — Нагиса чуть наклоняет голову, отчего его волосы, сейчас собранные просто в низкий хвост, плавно перетекают с плеча за спину. Только сейчас Сакумо понимает, что они цвет расплавленного золота, слегка вьющиеся и видимо очень-очень густые. В них так и хотелось запустить пальцы.  
Сакумо переводит взгляд на Соджина и замирает. Тот кажется застывшим восковым изваянием. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а взгляд, направленный на Нагису, совершенно не читаем.  
— Как давно вы знакомы с Соджином? — художник не очень хорош в решении таких ситуаций, но ему кажется, что если этот вопрос задаст он, то проблем будет намного меньше.  
— О… Я скорее знаком не с самим Соджином. Больше с его братом, Сейджином.  
— Был, — неожиданно добавляет Учиха. — Брат умер.  
— Я знаю, — мягко улыбается Нагиса. — Мне жаль, Соджин.  
— Не уверен, что ты способен на это.  
Нагиса ничего не отвечает на эту реплику, просто опускает взгляд. За столом повисает неприятное, колкое молчание.  
— Прошу меня простить, — Соджин встает из-за стола. — Но мне пора.  
— Я провожу, — вызывается Сакумо. Ему даже интересно, что такого произошло, что обычно спокойный Учиха так потерял контроль над собой.  
— Ну, ты может быть… — Хатакэ наблюдает как его агент собирается. В каждом соджиновом движении скользит нервозность. Но тот молчит, только его пальцы подрагивают, когда он застегивает свое пальто.  
— Он не то, чем кажется.  
— Что прости?  
— Не то, чем кажется. Впрочем, ты… — Соджин махает рукой, мол, ну, тебя. — Просто будь аккуратен, потому что…  
— Он не то, чем кажется, — едкая усмешка ложится на губы Сакумо. — Прям сова какая-то. Проспись, ты ведь пришел сразу с самолета.  
— Ну, да, ну, да… — Соджин уже стоит в дверях. — Просто… береги себя.  
Странное поведение Учихи не смогло испортить Сакумо настроения, поэтому за стол он вернулся вполне себе бодрым. Однако, тихое веселье за столом заставило его замереть. Он никогда не видел своего сына настолько счастливым и сияющим.  
— Я смотрю, вы не теряли время, — мужчина садится обратно на своё место.  
— О, Какаши рассказал мне… много интересных вещей о вас.  
— Предатель, — широко улыбается сыну Сакумо, а тот в ответ ему просто показывает язык.  
— Кстати, помнится, вы обещали показать мне «Фландрию».  
— Эту жуть? — морщится Какаши.  
— Жуть? — удивленно смотрит на мальчика Умино. — Мне казалось, что «Фландрия» прекрасна.  
— Не знаю, там же нарисована Смерть, — скептически поджимает губы ребенок. — Да, технически красиво, но сам посыл… Не знаю, мрачновато, жутенько и… Меня она в детстве пугала, висела ещё в таком дурацком месте, что ночью было жутко выйти в коридор. Мне все казалось, что Смерть меня заберет.  
— Смерть всегда приходит во время. И никогда раньше, и никогда позже, — голос Умино прозвучал глухо.  
— Знаю, но менее страшно от этого не было, — пожимает плечами Какаши, а потов неожиданно хитро улыбается. — Она у отца в кабинете висит.  
— Пойдемте? — Сакумо вопросительно смотрит на Нагису, тот в ответ лишь кивает головой. — Тогда прошу за мной.  
Они поднимаются по узкой лестнице, проходят по коридору и входят небольшую комнату, которая заставлена книжными стеллажами, высотой от пола до потолка.  
— Как много книг, — изумленно выдыхает Нагиса.  
— Люблю читать. Впрочем, а вот и «Фландрия», — картина вист на стене. Нагиса замирает разглядывая ее.  
На холсте изображена, казалось бы, простая походная жизнь. Вот ландскнехты пируют, рядом с ними вертятся крутобедрые девицы. Но вот среди ярких красок проступает черное пятно балахона. Лица под капюшоном не видно, зато видны руки: тонкие, изящные, бледные. Они отбивают ритм по небольшом барабану, и все вокруг этого персонажа выцветает в серый цвет.  
— Это по мотивам песни «По Фландрии смерть идет»?  
— В большей степени — да.  
— Не стали рисовать смерти лицо?  
— Прекрасна, как небесный херувим, — цитирует строчку из песни Сакумо. — Я не уверен, что знаю, как выглядят ангелы.  
— О… — тянет Нагиса, продолжая внимательно разглядывать работу. — Очень тонкая работа кистью. Мне нравится такая внимательность даже к самым тонким и незначительным детялям.  
— Вы о костюмах?  
— Да, — неопределенно отвечает Умино.  
Они невольно оказываются совершенно близко. Сакумо кожей чувствует легкое, почему-то очень поверхностное дыхание Нагисы. Тот лишь слегка поворачивает голову и их взгляды пересекаются. Художник с удивлением понимает, что Умино ниже него на десять сантиметров. В вечернем свете радужка нагисиных глаз отливает красным. Возле левого глаза Сакумо замечает тонкую точку родинки, едва заметной.  
Между ними молчание, но оно приятное, и никто из них не смотрит на картину. Они смотрят только друг на друга. Полные губы Нагисы так и манят, их хочется поцеловать. И Сакумо наклоняется ниже, однако, натыкается на преграду из холодных тонких пальцев.  
— Вы… несколько торопите события, — Умино чуть отворачивает голову, смотрит куда-то за плечо художника.  
— Да? Прошу прощения, — Сакумо ощущает горьковатый аромат исходящий от Нагисы, так пахнут перезрелые лилии.  
— Впрочем, — холодные пальцы скользят по подбородку мужчины, спускаясь на шею, останавливаются на ключицах, нежно их поглаживая. — вот вам маленький утешительный приз, — на секунду Нагиса вытягивается, прижимаясь губами к щеке.- Пока только так.  
— Лучше, чем ничего, — Сакумо накрывает своей ладонью чужую.  
— Вы очень теплый.  
— А вы холодный. Мы подходим друг другу.  
— Думаете? — в этом вопросе неожиданно очень много горечи.  
— Не проверим, не узнаем.  
— Возможно… — Сакумо не дает Нагисе договорить, просто притягивает его в объятие, слегка целует в лоб. Они так стоят несколько бесконечно долгих минут.  


**

  
  
Их утренний ритуал повторяется каждый день вот уже целый месяц. Нагиса приносит кофе, лениво наблюдает за работой Сакумо, изредка и весьма по делу комментируя её. Большую часть времени они разговаривают о разном. На вопросы о личном Умино отвечает не слишком охотно, но ничего плохого Хатакэ в этом не видит. В конце-концов, у него тоже есть о чем смолчать. Иногда к ним присоединяется Какаши, и тогда время пролетает очень быстро и весело.  
У Нагисы всегда обжигающе ледяные пальцы и столь же горячие ладони. Сакумо не понимает почему именно так, ведь дальше, запястье, предплечье, плечо — кожа все такая же прохладная.  
— Мне нравится как ты пахнешь! — однажды заявляет Нагисе Какаши. Тот удивленно вскидывает брови. — Такой красивый лилейный запах.  
— Тебя от него не мутит? — больше всего на свете Сакумо хочется запечатлеть на холсте момент взмаха этих каштановых, чуть с рыжинкой на самых кончиках, ресниц.  
— Нет, спокойный такой запах.  
— Надо же… — тихо выдыхает Нагиса, глядя куда-то на небо. Какаши отслеживает его взгляд и тоже замирает, а потом внезапно начинает хихикать. — Что такое?  
— Облако же на собаку похоже!  
— Которое? — Сакумо подходит к ним ближе, вытирая кисти о ткань, внимательно вглядываясь в небо.  
— Это! — тычит пальцем в небо младший Хатакэ. «И в правду!», — замечает Сакумо, разглядывая облако о котором говорил его ребенок.  
Их плечи с Нагисой соприкасаются и следующее, что чувствует художник, как на его плечо ложится тяжелая голова. Сакумо чуть коситься, но всё что он видит — это золотой пух.  
— Устал?  
— Немного, — как-то очень сонно отвечает Нагиса. Сакумо не видит его лицо, но ему кажется, что тот вот-вот уснет.  
— Ты спишь вообще?  
— Чуть-чуть, — хрипло смеется Умино. — Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Так много работы?  
— Ты даже не представляешь сколько…  
Внезапный порыв холодного и очень злого ветра, заставляет их всех поежится.  
— Ну, что, домой?  
— Да!!! — радостно подпрыгивает Какаши. — Дома есть шоколад! Нагиса, ты не представляешь себе какой отличный горячий шоколад делает отец!  
— Да? А так и не скажешь, что ты сладкоежка, — улыбка у Нагисы очень пронзительная и почему-то всегда сразу отдается болью на сердце.  
— Разве можно считать горький шоколад сладостью? — невозмутимо отвечает Сакумо.  
— Ну, смотря как его употреблять, — хитро щурится Умино.  
— Мммм… — мужчина не знает, что и ответить на этот внезапный и очень очевидный флирт. Их отношения за месяц не так, чтобы очень сильно куда-то продвинулись. Объятия за просмотром фильма вечером, Сакумо не считал чем-то особенным, в конце-концов, с другого бока к нему точно так же жался Какаши.  
Удивительно, но Нагиса очень любил мелодрамы и детские фильмы, а вот серьезные драмы, с глубоким смыслом, которые так нравились самому старшему Хатакэ, он отчего-то терпеть не мог. Морщил нос и говорил, что всё это полная и совершенная ерунда!  
  
— Нагиса, — Сакумо плавно опускает рядом со своим гостем на диван. Умино полу-лежит уже, уютно устроившись в самом углу. Ноги его укрыты теплым пледом, а в руках чашка с горячим шоколадом. — Что всё-так за история была с Сейджином?  
Эта история не давала Хатакэ покоя. Он пытался выспросить у своего агента подробностей, но Соджин просто молча, всегда отводил глаза, не желая говорить на эту тему. Чета Сенджу, у которых выставлялся Сейджин, не смогла вспомнить никакого Умино Нагису, хотя это было странно. Учиха Сейджин никогда не скрывал собственных предпочтений, от того имена его любовников всегда были достоянием общественности.  
— О, ты об этом, — Нагиса отрывается от шоколада и над его верхней губой остается тонкая каемка лакомства. — Ничего особенного, если ты это хочешь узнать.  
— Ничего особенного?  
— Совершенно, — Нагиса облизывается. И хоть этот жест изначально лишен какого-либо эротического подтекста, Сакумо становится жарко, не смотря на то, что в их с Какаши квартирке достаточно прохладно. — Он должен был дорисовать одну картину, но, увы, так и не завершил ее.  
— Ты о «Ангеле Смерти»? — Хатакэ видел эту единственную незавершенную работу Сейджина. Удивительно детально выписанное окружение, потрясающая игра светом и тенью, — всё это создавала восхитительный гиперреализм изображения. Но вместо лица Ангела Смерти была зияющая чернота.  
— Да, о нем. Удивительная работа, правда? Я бы сказал пик его мастерства.  
— Да, заметно, что он вложился в эту работу. Обычно его техника была более небрежна, ну, насколько я могу судить по его более ранним работам…  
— Поговорим о чем-нибудь другом?  
— Переводишь тему.  
— И весьма не умело, — тихо смеется Нагиса, все еще грея руки о чашку.  
— Ну, давай, — но мысленно Сакумо сам себе обещает, что он всё же узнает что там произошло на самом деле.  
— Ты никогда не хотел написать картинку фламандской техникой?  
— Я попытался один-единственный раз. Не могу сказать, что получил удовольствие от процесса, но… в целом это было занятно.  
— «Фландрия»?  
— Да. Мне всегда тяжело давалось масло, поэтому я, видимо, сразу решил усложнить себе задачу. Фламандская техника — это же слои чистого цвета в перемешку со слоями свинцовых белил. Очень тонкие, почти прозрачные. Слои краски Существенно отличается от темперы, и требует огромного терпения.  
— Но на «Фландрию» же хватило!  
— С трудом. Мне несколько раз хотелось ее бросить к чертям.  
— Но все же не бросил.  
— Было в ней нечто такое, что заставляло возвращаться к ней снова и снова.  
— Магия Ангела Смерти? — тонко улыбается Нагиса, прижимая чашку к своим губам.  
— Собственное упрямство и желание доказать, что я не только знаю, что это такое, но и сам могу так же! Ну, или, хотя бы похоже.  
— О, ты, про фламандско-испанскую технику?  
— Что-то вроде нее, — усмехается Сакумо. Какое-то время они молчат. Нагиса пьет свой шоколад, сверху, доносится едва слышимая музыка. Кажется, Какаши начинает постигать таинства панк-рока. Сакумо не видит смысла что-либо запрещать сыну, так, что смотрит на это сквозь пальцы. В конце-концов, ему самому, давным-давно, было удобно делать уроки под забавные ситкомы.  
Чашка с легким стуком ставится на стол и этот звук выдергивает Сакумо из задумчивости. Нагиса смотрит ему прямо в глаза и едва заметно улыбается.  
— Понравилось?  
— Было очень вкусно, — Умино неуловимым движением, словно ртуть, перетекает из своего нагретого угла под теплый бок художника. Некоторое время возится, пытаясь устроиться по удобней, а потом затихает, свернувшись уютным клубком.  
Сакумо осторожно целует Нагису в висок, потом в скулу, но потом, как и много раз до этого, он на натыкается на ледяные пальцы и тихое: « Еще рано». Для чего рано мужчина так и не мог понять, но интуитивно понимал, что давить на Умино не стоит. Ни чем хорошим не кончится.  
— Прости, — тихо шепчет Хатакэ, утыкаясь губами в золотистую макушку.  
— Нет, моя вина, я… — холодные пальцы переплетаются с пальцами Сакумо.  
— Забей.  
— Прости, — голос Нагисы звучит грустно и очень глухо. Так, словно он собирается расплакаться.  
— Хэй…  
В ответ Умино лишь поднимает голову. Так и есть, его глаза влажно блестят. А весь его вид, говорит о том, что ему бы хотелось много рассказать, но он не может этого сделать.  
— Ну, вот, я тебя расстроил.  
— Нет, — отрицательно мотает головой Нагиса. — Я сам себя расстроил.  
Они снова замолкают, продолжая сидеть в обнимку.  
  
— Дурная погода, — Сакумо мрачно смотрит на небо. По тому идут тяжелые свинцовые тучи, а дожди хлещут не переставая несколько дней уже.  
— Злится, — как бы в сторону замечает Нагиса, но Хатакэ все равно его слышит.  
— Кто?  
— Природа, — мягко улыбается Умино. Сейчас уже Сакумо знает, что означает эта улыбка. Она означает: «Сделай вид, что ты не слышал». И художник послушно делает такой вид — он ничего не слышал.  
Последнее время Нагиса очень тих и задумчив, много молчит и смотрит в никуда. Сакумо немного неловко перед ним, сам он испытывает не бывалый подъем сил. Особенно хорошо пошла живопись. И хоть погода откровенно не радовала, но он снова взялся за тот пейзаж, который когда-то свел его с Нагисой. Сейчас Хатакэ окончательно представил себе его финальную версию.  
— Можно я сегодня останусь у тебя? — этот вопрос заставляет Сакумо остановится, обернуться и внимательно посмотреть на Нагису. Это была не типичная для него просьба.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Там… какой-то ремонт, я не люблю шум, — Сакумо делает вид, что верит в эту очевидную ложь. Но что-то внутри его… сладостно обмирает, предвкушая.  
— Не вопрос.  
— Спасибо, — длинные ресницы дрожат, а нижняя губа закушена. Поза полного смирения и подчинения.  
— Пойдем, — Хатакэ тянет Умино за руку и они выходят из супермаркета в котором покупали ингредиенты для сегодняшнего ужина.  
  
Какаши радостно нарезает вокруг них несколько кругов. Ему определенно нравится проводить время с Нагисой. Они вечно о чем-то шепчутся, но Сакумо даже не лезет в их разговоры. Всегда надо уважать чужое право на тайны.  
Нагиса всегда очень официально одет. Это каждый раз смущает. Сегодня он в темной водолазке, поверх которой была легкая вязаная жилетка, завершали этот комплект, столь привычные классические брюки цвета индиго. Сакумо никогда не видел Умино в джинсах.  
— А что у нас сегодня будет на ужин? — Какаши нравилось помогать на кухне. Возможно, этим он восполнял дефицит общения. Общение с одноклассниками у него не складывались и это несколько беспокоило Сакумо. Сам он в эти годы был общительным мальчишкой с кучей друзей. Но к его сыну кроме мрачного племянника Соджина — Обито, и одноклассницы Рин — никто не приходил.  
— Я не знаю, — растерянно отвечает Нагиса, слегка оглушенный энтузиазмом ребенка. — Сакумо?  
— Кажется, кто-то просил пасту болоньезе, нет?  
— Просил! — радостно сияет Какаши, и тянет Нагису за руку прочь из кухни. Художник лишь махает на них рукой, мол, идите куда хотите, я тут сам со всем разберусь.  
Краем уха мужчина слышит, как Какаши что-то сбивчиво тараторит, шуршит каким-то бумажками. Тихие нагисины ответы почти не слышны, они словно бы тают в остром детском шуме.  
К пасте добавляется приготовленный на быструю руку легкий салат, приправленный острым оливковым маслом.  
— Ну, что же, господа заговорщики, прошу за стол, — в этот раз они обедали прямо на кухне, за привычной отцу и сыном барной стойкой.  
— Пахнет восхитительно, — Нагиса уже успел скинуть свою жилетку. Тонкая ткань водолазки облегала его острые плечи, идеально обрисовывая каждую выступающую косточку плечевого сустава. Более эротичного зрелища Сакумо в жизни не видел. Вкупе с робким: «Можно я останусь сегодня у тебя?» это просто выглядело как самая настояая порнография.  
— Как дела в школе? — между делом спрашивает у ребенка Нагиса.  
— Да, так себе… Зато сегодня, после нее виделся с Обито. Отец ему щенка купил. Он смешной!  
— Отец или щенок? — подтрунивает над сыном Сакумо.  
— Щенок, конечно. Обитовского отца я бы не рискнул назвать смешным. Он скорее слишком злой, — грустно замечает Какаши. — А еще Обито сказал, чтобы я меньше общался с Нагисой.  
— Что??!  
— Ему Соджин сказал, я не знаю почему, — бесхитростно вывалил на взрослых информацию мальчик. За столом повисла тишина, а потом несколько раз мигнул свет, и как показалось, Сакумо, даже вздрогнул стол. «Чертова проводка», — подумал мужчина.  
— Соджин сказал? …  
— Соджин всегда был странным, — мягко попытался успокоить Нагису Сакумо.  
— Определенно, — это слов Умино буквально выцедил из себя по букве, а по его щекам расползались два гневных красных пятна. Для смуглокожего Нагиса удивительно легко краснел.  
— Ммм…  
— Все нормально, — уверил ребенка Сакумо. — Мы сами разберемся, спасибо, что сказал.  
— Да, действительно, спасибо, — тонкая рука коснулась светлых волос ребенка, приглаживая их. Какаши едва ли не мурлыкал вслух, настолько у него была довольная рожица.  
Остаток ужина прошел в разговорах обо всём. Было в этих вечерах нечто такое семейное, теплое, уютное, что приводило обоих Хатакэ в полный восторг.  
  
— Спу, — сонно выдает Какаши, прижимаясь к Нагисе.  
— Спун?  
— Уху, — в этом состоянии мальчик похож на совенка, что невероятно забавляет его отца.  
— Ну, раз ты спун, то тебе точно пора спать.  
— Нехцю, — отрицательно мотает головой Какаши. — Туйдешь…  
— Нет, сегодня я останусь здесь, — мягко гладит по голове ребенка Нагиса. — Завтра утром мы вместе приготовим завтрак.  
— Првда?  
— Абсолютно точно.  
Какаши напоследок снова крепко прижимается к Нагисе, а потом резво отправляется в свою комнату. Взрослые остаются один на один.  
— Ты? …  
— Пойдем, — Нагиса настойчиво тянет художника за собой.  
— А ты знаешь куда? — на лестнице спрашивает у Нагисы Сакумо.  
— Спальня совмещена с мастерской?  
— Откуда? …  
— Художники, — тихо смеется Нагиса. До мастерской они идут в тишине, а дверь в комнату Какаши проходят едва ли не на цыпочках. При этом тихо смеются, настолько нелепым им кажется своё собственное поведение.  
В мастерской пахнет красками. Сакумо почти не пишет маслом или темперой, в основном он работает с акварелью. А она имеет свой собственный ни на что не похожий запах. Какаши смешно морща нос всегда говорил, что воняет парижской подземкой. Для Соджина акварель пахла морской затхлостью.  
— Какой теплый запах. Это акварель?  
— Да, — Сакумо нравится как Умино описал этот аромат. Теплый — это, наверное, самое верное определение для акварели.  
— Мне нравится.  
— Мне тоже.  
У Сакумо уже много лет как нет кровати, он спит просто на матрасе, брошенном на пол. Иногда он засыпал даже толком не успев отмыть руки и поэтому краска впитывалась ткань. До конца она никогда не отстирывалась.  
—  _In Flandern reitet der Tod_ … — тихий шепот растекается по углам комнаты. Но Сакумо лишь мотает головой, отгоняя его. Списывает на шум начинающего дождя за окном.  
— У тебя щеки холодные… — Хатакэ мягко касается чужого лица самыми кончиками пальцев. Нагиса смотрит на него долго, не мигает, в полутьме мастерской у него исчезли зрачки, и кажется, будто на тебя смотрит бездна. Сакумо заворожен этим зрелищем.  
— Согрей меня, — это не приказ, это просьба: очень робкая, очень неловкая, — и мужчина стремится ее исполнить. Он мягко целует высокий лоб, тонкую переносицу. Поцеловать губы Нагиса так и не дает, но Сакумо смиряется принимая это правило окончательно: «Никаких поцелуев в губы». Под тонкой кожей на шее частит нервной дрожью сонная артерия. Неровный, рваный ритм.  
— Са-а-акумо, — тихо выдыхает Нагиса. Между ними сейчас только одежда.  
Матрас скорбно ухает, когда они на него падают. Пальцы у Нагисы все так же холодные и Сакумо безотчетно пытается согреть их собственным дыханием. Этот жест, полный какой-то невероятной странной нежности, вызывает у Умино лишь едва заметную, горькую улыбку.  
У Наги оказываются очень острые коленки, а его лопатки кажется вот-вот порвут кожу на спине.  
— Надо кормить тебя больше, — тихо шепчет в узкое плечо Сакумо, проводя пальцами линию от колена до бедра и выше, заставляя партнера выгибаться.  
— Мне нельзя быть толстым, — как-то безмятежно отвечает Умино, словно бы не не он пару минут назад задыхался под чужой лаской.  
— Немного — не помешает, — Сакумо отводит длинные золотистые волосы, собранные в хвост, и нежно целует основание шеи. Нагисина кожа тут же покрывается мелкими мурашками, а сам он издает забавный шипящий звук, словно оставленная на огне сковородка.  
— Как скажешь, но… только вряд ли получится, я всегда такой тощий.  
— Проверим?  
— Заткнись и…  
— Божечки-кошечки, — мягко смеется Сакумо.  
Дождь за окном рвано выбивает по карнизу: « _Flandern in Not!_ », но его никто не слушает. Кожа Нагисы упоительно горько пахнет перезрелыми лилиями, настолько перезрелыми уже на языке явственно оседает сладкий привкус разложения. Тонкие руки тянутся к Сакумо, смуглая кожа, кажется, слегка светиться, но вероятнее всего, это просто отблески молнии за окном.  
Ни одно поцелуя между ними, привычного для многих, для Сакумо. Лоб ко лбу, нос к носу. Холодные пальцы, сжимают крепкие мужские плечи, вероятно там будут синяки. Легкий поцелуй в лоб и чужое рваное дыхание.  
Нагиса совершенно беспомощен. Он безмолвно открывает рот, жадно выдыхая, комкая пальцами простыни. Сложно быть закрытым, когда ноги на чужих плечах.  
Сакумо сначала пытается придерживаться хоть какого-то ритма, но потом его просто срывает с места в карьер, словно гроза за окном — дирижер и ей одной ведом правильный ритм движения.  
Молнии за окном мелькают все чаще, и кажется, что они все ближе. Только им двоим до этого нет никакого дела. Глаза Нагисы — черная бездна, в которой хочется утонуть, хочется остаться. Его тяжелое дыхание словно откровение Ионна Богослова грешникам.  
« _Flandern in Not!_ », — шепчет за окном гроза, только её никто не слышит.  
Молния бьет совсем рядом, когда Нагиса выгибается дугой, почти вставая на лопатки, хватаясь руками за чужие плечи. Он раскраснелся, а кончики его пальцев непривычно горячие.  
— Тшш… — шепот сливается с шелестом дождя.  
—  _Amen_ , — тихо отвечает Нагиса, утыкаясь лицом в чужое плечо, прячась за ним, и всё еще ощущая в себе чужую плоть. Это странное ощущение.  
— Amen? — переспрашивает Сакумо. Его слегка еще потряхивает, разрядка наступила внезапно и как-то болезнено-остро.  
—  _Amen_ , — еще раз повторяет Нагиса, притягивая мужчину ближе к себе, не давая ему отстранится. Такой вид близости и единства его успокаивает.  
Гроза за окном стихает, лишь иногда, в шуме сильного, а значит быстротечного дождя, слышится тающее: « _Flandern in Not!_ ».  


**

  
  
— Ты лезешь не в своё дело, — ложка выбивает странный ритм о край чашки. Соджин морщится, его это нервирует.  
— А ты?  
— Что я?  
— Дело ли делаешь ты? — спрашивает Учиха, глядя прямо в глаза своему собеседнику. Ранее летнее солнце светит ему прямо в глаза заставляя щурится. Из-за этого черты лица, человека сидящего напротив, размываются.  
— Ты бы так волновался за своего брата, — неприятная усмешка касается полных губ.  
— Что мне волноваться о мертвых? Я лучше о живых буду переживать.  
— С чего такая забота, Соджин-кун? Тебе всё равно не поверят. Ты сам всё решил тогда.  
— А ты пользуешься своим положением, не так ли? — эти слова задевают собеседника Учихи. Ложка с неприятным звуком ложится на стол.  
— Давай-ка, я кое-что тебе проясню… — Учиха ощущает как воздух вокруг него становится густым и вязким. — Я не испытываю от этого никакого удовольствия, — в этом Соджин сомневается, но ничего пока не говорит. — Это… неприятная работа, но ее кто-то должен делать. Твой брат сам выбрал себе своё.  
— Сам ли? — задыхается Соджин, то ли от злости, то ли от того, что кислород вокруг него просто-напросто исчез. Легкие дерет нестерпимая боль, а глаза его собеседника — застывшая кровь, безразличная ко всему.  
— Повтори.  
— Са…ам…ли? — выдыхает Соджин, ведь все что он сейчас может — это тихо выдыхать. Перед его глазами медленно темнеет, а горло сдавливает чудовищная, ужасная сила. Еще немного и ему точно придет конец.  
— Тебе еще рано, — ленивый взмах рукой и Учиха натужно кашляет, пытаясь отдышаться. На них оборачиваются другие гости кафе, как будто только что их вообще увидели.  
— Извините, у моего друга приступ астмы, — голос звучит вежливо и приветливо, словно бы не он несколько минут назад был холоднее льдов Коцита.  
Учиха борется с острым приступом тошноты. Желчь оставляет едкий привкус и дерет горло. В кровавых глазах напротив, как лед в виски, тает насмешка.  
— Не лезь не в свое дело.  
  
— Ты боишься смерти? — этот вопрос заставляет Сакумо замереть, с зубной щеткой возле рта.  
— Никогда не думал об этом.  
— Подумай, — неожиданно серьезно предлагает Нагиса. Впрочем, серьезность этого предложение нивелируется нежным прикосновением губ к плечу мужчины.  
— Не знаю, — подумав с минуту отвечает Хатакэ. — Просто не знаю. Может быть смерть — это только начало.  
— Начало? — удивленно переспрашивает Умино.  
— Вполне может быть, — пожимает плечами художник и начинает чистить зубы.  
Последние три месяца пролетели незаметно для Сакумо. Обычно время тянулось для него невероятно долго, но с появлением Наги жизнь словно обрела смысл. Она стала такой яркой, насыщенной. Сейчас он активно готовился к предстоящей выставке в Брюгге. Это будоражило. У него уже очень давно не было собственных выставок. А тут как-то случилось столько материала, что… Одна картина выходила лучше другой. Сакумо заново открыл для себя ванитас, это действительно было откровением. В студенческие годы он не видел ничего интересного в этом жанре, но сейчас его как прорвало.  
— Доброе утро! — Какаши ластиться под нагисину руку Тот мягко треплет мальчика по волосам.  
— Доброе, доброе утро…  
— Кому чего? — вопрощает Сакумо, заглядывая в холодильник. Утро воскресенья всегда было ленивым. Сейчас — особенно.  
— Мне какао! — ерзает на стуле Какаши.  
— Мне апельсиновый сок.  
— Ну, а мне — кофе, — резюмирует мужчина.  
— Кофеиновый наркоман, — тихо смеется Нагиса, принимая в руки пакет с соком.  
— У каждого свои слабости, — снисходительно замечает Сакумо, разогревая стакан молока для Какаши. Тот совершенно не признавал какое разведенное в кипятке, ему для этого жизненно необходимо было молоко. — Никто не идеален.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
— Я знаю, — пожимает плечами Сакумо, засыпая в молоко четыре ложки какао-порошка.  
— Так всё-таки, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.  
— Какой вопрос? — тут же загорается Какаши. Ему нравится отвечать, нравится блистать своими знаниями.  
— Да, про смерть он спросил, — Мужчина аккуратно станет перед сыном стакан с какао.  
— Смерть — это только начало, — повторяет за отцом Какаши.  
— Сговорились? — щурится Нагиса, наливая себе апельсиновый сок. — Начало чего?  
— Всего, — отвечает за отца Какаши. На кухне повисает тишина. — Ну, смотри, Нагиса. Смерть — это всегда начало. Мертвые животные дают пищу насекомым и растениям, те в свою очередь кому-то другому. Благодаря смерти существует круговорот жизни!  
— Ребенок, — смеется Нагиса, — сколько тебе лет?  
— Десять!  
— Ну и зачем тебе столько мудрости?  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Какаши. — Я умный!  
— И хвастливый, — добавляет Сакумо. — Тосты?  
— Не откажусь от парочки.  
Нагиса странный любовник. Иногда он ведет себя, как зашуганный девственник, а иногда как повидавшая многое в своей жизни портовая проститутка. Сакумо уже не пытается в это вникнуть, ему просто нравится быть рядом с этим удивительным человеком, впитывать его эмоции. Мужчина наконец-то обрел душевное равновесие которого ему не хватало столько лет.  
— Что у тебя в планах сегодня?  
— Мне надо встретиться с Соджином, он хотел обговорить некоторые вопросы по поводу выставки. Потом, наверное, рисовать. А что есть какие-то предложения?  
— Нет. Мне надо на несколько дней уехать, по работе.  
— Хорошо, — пожимает плечами Сакумо. — Хоть звони. А то ты как исчезаешь в никуда, — Нагиса виновато опускает голову.  
— Не люблю телефонные разговоры.  
— Почему?  
— Становится еще более тоскливо, чем без них.  
— Я пойду, — тихо бурчит Какаши и, подхватив пару тостов, спешно сбегает с кухни.  
— Что с ним?  
— Мы ему кажемся нелепыми.  
— Да?  
— И ему неловко наблюдать за нами. Очень просил при себе не нежничать.  
В ответ Нагиса только тихо хихикает.  
  
— Как дела у Нагисы? — голос Соджина звучит сухо и надтреснуто.  
— По делам уехал, — официантка аккуратно ставит перед Сакумо чашечку с эспрессо. — А что?  
— Нет, ничего, — отмахивается Учиха. Все рабочие вопросы уже решены, но Хатакэ сегодня не куда спешить, поэтому он остается, чтобы просто поговорить со своим агентом.  
— Не бывает у тебя: «ничего». Выкладывай.  
— Тебе не кажется, что он — странный?  
— Мы все странные. Соджин, только, пожалуйста, не начинай снова про то, что он не то, что кажется. Давай оставим эту фразу старому доброму «Твин Пиксу».  
— Как скажешь, но…  
— Соджин.  
— Хорошо. Я смотрю ты в ударе последнее время, — Соджин старается не смотреть на Сакумо. Отводит взгляд, словно что-то причиняет ему боль.  
— Вдохновение — странная штука, — доверительно сообщает агенту Сакумо.  
— Вдохновение ли? — скепсисом в голосе Учиха можно отравить всю надежду в мире.  
— Ты не исправим.  
— Я просто беспокоюсь.  
— Если ты беспокоишься, то расскажи мне тогда, что случилось между твоим братом и Наги.  
Соджин замирает и бледнеет, но потом словно бы берет себя в руки.  
— Что тебя конкретно интересует?  
— Всё.  
— Они познакомились на выставке. Пообщались какое-то время, а потом брат начал творить как не в себя. Дикий подъем сил. Он тогда написал свои лучшие картины. Говорил, что его вдохновляет Нагиса. Я не знаю, спали они или нет, но… Картины брата стали продаваться словно горячие пирожки. А потом он умер. Внезапно. Причина смерти не установлена. А сам Нагиса исчез. Я его не видел… вот до недавнего времени.  
— А подробности?  
— Никаких подробностей я не знаю. Ты сам помнишь, мы с братом не очень хорошо общались. В конце-концов, он был гениальным художником, а я всего лишь посредственный агент. Как-то так.  
За столиком повисает молчание.  
— Иногда его вопросы ставят меня в тупик, — неожиданно признается Сакумо.  
— Так бывает.  
-Ты ведь знаешь больше, чем говоришь, да?  
— Вероятно, — уклончиво отвечает Соджин. — Ты все равно никогда в это не поверишь, так что просто не будем продолжать, ладно?  
— Во что я не поверю? Скажи мне, а вдруг…  
— Нет, — тихо смеется Соджин, — не скажу, извини.  
Они снова молчат и напряжено разглядывают друг друга. В темных глазах Соджина стынет сожаление, и оно совершенно не нравится Сакумо. Только не сейчас, когда все действительно стало хорошо.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Совершенно точно, — отвечает Соджин.  
— Тогда, если вопросов по выставке нет, я пойду, — Сакумо швыряет на стол несколько смятых купюр евро и встает.  
— Сакумо…  
— Что?  
— Сходи к врачу, а?  
— Иди ты…  
Соджин грустно смотрит вслед уходящему художнику.  
  
Нагиса как и обещал, возвращается через два дня. Сакумо возвращается с внезапного плэнера, на который его пригласила местная Академия изящных искусств, и находит Нагису на кухне. Он в задумчивости стоит возле плиты, а в сковородке что-то смачно плюхается.  
— Привет.  
Умино вздрагивает всем телом от внезапного объятия.  
— Привет. А если бы я умер от инфаркта?  
— Да, ладно, я такой страшный?  
— Ты такой внезапный, — тихо смеется Наги.  
— Что готовишь.  
— Что-то что должно быть креветками в сливочном соусе, но я не уверен, что у меня это получится.  
— С чего вдруг?  
— Кормили в ресторане, который был при гостинице, где я был. Очень вкусно было. Вот нашел рецепт в интернете, но теперь я сомневаюсь, что оно получится как там, — Нагиса приоткрывает крышку. Сакумо тихо смеется ему в плечо.  
— Ну, что… сливочный суп с креветками — это тоже не плохо.  
— Думаешь?  
— Знаю, — Хатакэ мягко целует Нагису в щеку. — Я скучал.  
— Я тоже.  
— ОЙ НЕТ!  
Мужчины вздрагивают и одновременно поворачиваются на громкий возглас. На входе в кухню стоит Какаши и глаза его полны ужаса.  
— Что «нет»?  
— НЕ СМЕЙТЕ ЭТОГО ДЕЛАТЬ ПРИ МНЕ!  
— Чего? — недоумевает Нагиса.  
— НЕЖНИЧАТЬ, — кривится Какаши, садится на стул и опирается локтями на столешницу. — Выглядит, ну, очень так себе. Два таких взрослых мужика и вдруг нежности. Фу.  
— Мелкий еще, — Нагиса щелкает мальчишку по носу и тихо смеется, глядя как тот морщится.  
— Может быть, но мне больше этого не показывать, ладно? У вас, в конце-концов, есть своя спальня — там творите, что хотите. Но кухня — это общественное место. А в общественном месте надо соблюдать правила морали. Ясно?  
— Яснее не куда, — улыбается сыну Сакумо.  
— Ваши претензии ясны, сэр. Больше мы так делать не будем, — склоняется в шутливом поклоне Нагиса.  
— Вот и молодцы, — довольно резюмирует Какаши. — Что на ужин?  
— Ну… — тянет Нагиса, — так полагаю сливочный суп с креветками?  
— УРА! ….А это вкусно?  
Кухня сотрясается в дружном ххохоте.  
— Скоро узнаем. Доставай тарелки, Какаши, — сам Сакумо достает бутылку белого вина. Он давно искал повод его открыть.  
Ужин проходит в привычной атмосфере смеха и разного рода историй. Нагиса делится фотографиями встреченных им в поездке котов. На что Какаши замечает, что коты для слабаков, если уж заводить, то собаку, а то и не одну.  
— Да, конечно, только потом твоих многочисленных псов придется мне выгуливать, — отмахивается от просьбы сына Сакумо, собирая тарелки и ставя их в мойку.  
— Ну, па-а-ап, — тянет Какаши жалобно. — У всех кто-то есть. Даже у тебя!  
— Меня только что приравняли к домашнему животному? — в притворном оскорблении заходится Нагиса.  
— Нет, но…  
— Ну, и, не в этой квартире, ты же понимаешь? Она слишком маленькая.  
— Я понимаю, но…  
— Давай так, — Сакумо садится обратно на свой стул и внимательно смотрит на Какаши, — пройдет эта выставка и мы посмотрим, если все будет хорошо, то…  
— То? — с надеждой повторяет за отцом Какаши.  
— Мы продадим эту квартиру, купим дом и будет тебе твоя стая собак.  
Какаши чешет затылок, долго что-то прикидывает (или просто делает вид, что прикидывает), а потом громко кричит: «Согласен!».  
— Вот и славно, — мягко улыбается Нагиса.  
— Спасибо, — соскакивает со стула мальчик, — было очень вкусно! Я сейчас пойду к себе, там надо проект делать.  
— Тебе помочь? — запоздало спрашивает Сакумо у сына.  
— Нет, не надо, Наги мне уже помог.  
— О… — мужчина внимательно смотрит на любовника.  
— Там по фламандской живописи.  
— Спер у меня все лавры.  
— Ну-у-у… Как тебе тут сказать.  
— Ну, уж скажи как есть.  
— НЕ НА КУХНЕ! — слышится в отдалении громкий вопль Какаши.  
  
— Мне… хорошо с тобой, — Нагиса лежит рядом, и выводит на груди Сакумо, какие-то странные узоры, пальцем.  
— Мне… тоже, — в ответе Умино сквозит плохо скрытая грусть, а сам он заметно напрягается.  
— Ты чего?  
— Нет, не бери в голову, — Нагиса жмется ближе, закидываю свою ногу поверх Сакумо и тут же переводит тему. — Я и не думал, что меня можно так согнуть.  
— Ты вообще гибкий. В детстве занимался легкой атлетикой?  
— Можно и так сказать, — Наги возвращается к рисованию странных узоров.  
— Мммм… Кана?  
— Как ты угадал?  
— Скорее ляпнул наугад, — тихо смеется Сакумо, целуя нагисину макушку. — Просто очень было похоже на иероглифы.  
— Я только кану и знаю, — поделился сокровенным Умино.  
— А я уже похожу просто все забыл.  
— Ты родился в Японии?  
— Да, в Кансае.  
— Кинки?  
— Ух, ты, — удивляется уточнению Сакумо, — а откуда…  
— Я тоже там родился, — Нагиса трется носом о плечо мужчины.  
— А где? Я в Осаке.  
— Я в Хёго.  
— Разные префектуры, хоть и регион один. Но как тогда получилось, что ты знаешь только кану?  
— Моя семья переехала из Японии практически сразу же после моего рождения. И всю свою сознательную жизнь я прожил очень далеко от Японии. Нас пытались учить языку, но не очень в этом преуспели.  
— Замерз? — задает внезапный вопрос Сакумо.  
— Что… э… Подмерзаю.  
— Ну, вот я и чувствую, что тебя уже слегка трясет, — Хатакэ накидывает поверх тонкой простыни плотный теплый плед из верблюжьей шерсти.  
— Прости, тебе, наверное, почти всегда жарко, — холодные пальцы продолжают касаться груди Сакумо.  
— Мне нормально, — отмахивается он от робкого предположения любовника.  
— Ну… Смотри… — Нагиса устраивается поудобней, словно пытается размазаться по партнеру.  
— Я и так смотрю.  
— И куда?  
— На тебя.  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю.  
— Наверное, — тихо хихикает Нагиса, укутанный в плед с головой, — поэтому Какаши и считает нас нелепыми.  
— Говорят, что люди от любви глупеют.  
Нагиса что-то неразборчиво шепчет в ответ, но Сакумо улавливает только: «не только». Впрочем, сейчас ничего не имело никакого значения.  


**

  
  
—  _И ты хочешь этого?_  
— Вполне, — тихий шепот в ночи. Настолько тихий, что его не слышно даже.  
—  _Ты уверен?_  
— Да.  
—  _Это сложно._  
— Я понимаю, но я столько долгих лет… Я прошу тебя.  
—  _Удивительно_ , — тихий смешок, — _как ты умудрился попасться на этот крючок?_  
— Я… не знаю, — в голосе слышна неуверенность. — Прости, что…  
—  _Ничего страшного. Ты заслужил, пусть это и кажется мне очень глупым._  
— Спасибо.  
—  _Не благодари меня. Мне стоило бы сердиться_ , — голос становится чуть строже, — _ты вел себя не разумно. Вместо того, чтобы все мне объяснить, ты…_  
— Прости, я…  
—  _Ты не думал. Узнаю воздействие этого неразумного чувства. И всё же… ты точно уверен? Обратной дороги уже не будет._  
— Я знаю. Просто позволь мне.  
—  _Позволяю, глупое дитя, позволяю._  
  
— Слушай, удивительно, что так распогодилось, — Сакумо выглядывает в окно. За несколько недель до выставки шли ужасные бури, он уже подумывал все отменить, как внезапно — распогодилось.  
— Да, и, правда, странно, — тихо соглашается Нагиса.  
— Ты чего? — Хатакэ отходит от окна и всё его внимание направленно на любовника.  
— Переживаю, — честно признается Умино.  
— Это не первая моя выставка.  
— Но первая спустя столько лет перерыва, — Наги и вправду выглядит очень встревоженным.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — Сакумо целует его в лоб. Поцелуи в губы все еще под категорическим запретом, словно Нагиса чего-то опасается.  
— Конечно.  
Они выходят из комнаты, в коридоре второго этажа их уже ждет взъерошенный Какаши. Ему как никогда хочется пойти на выставку, ведь от этого зависит его вагон собак. Глядя на едва ли не подпрыгивающего от нетерпения ребенка, Сакумо начинает улыбаться. А вслед за ним и Нагиса.  
До галереи они добираются без проблем и даже на полчаса раньше, чем надо. Возле входа их встречает Соджин.  
— С тобой все порядке? — Сакумо внимательно смотрит на своего агента, тот едва ли не зеленого цвета.  
— Да, просто… Такой резкий перепад давления. Голова очень сильно болит, — Соджин говорит очень нервно, то и дело отводя взгляд.  
— Какие-нибудь таблетки?  
— Уже все перепробовал, ничего не берет. Забей, я это переживу…  
— Добрый день, Соджин.  
— Добрый, — вяло кивает головой Нагисе Учиха. — Очень рад тебя видеть.  
— Спасибо.  
На памяти Сакумо они в первый раз говорили спокойно, хотя да этого почему-то практически всегда скатывались в открытую пикировку.  
— Ты сам-то как? — вопрос Соджина застает старшего Хатакэ врасплох.  
— Нормально, только руки трясутся.  
— Успокойся, все будет хорошо, — ободряюще хлопает Сакумо по плечу агент. «Хочется верить», — хочется ответить Хатакэ, но он молчит, лишь кивает головой.  
Выставка проходит очень успешно. Критики все как один рады возвращению мастера, тем более такого мастера, что способен писать в фламандской технике. И хоть большая часть работ на выставке написаны акварелью, от пристального взора экспертов не скрывается ничего. И все как один, они снова хвалят «Фландрию», которую тоже вывесили на этот раз.  
Сакумо приятно собирать похвалу, ему лестно внимание многих крупных изданий и известных коллекционеров. Они с Какаши никогда не голодали, но и не шиковали особенно. А тут в кои-то веки искусство стало приносить деньги.  
— Пойдем, — настойчиво тянет Нагиса Сакумо за рукав.  
— Прошу простить меня, — художник виновато кивает одну из критиков и покорно следует за любовников. Они отходят как можно дальше от столов, в большой просторный зал, где на стене висит одна-одинёшенька «Фландрия». Сакумо кидает взгляд на стеклянный потолок в галереи и отмечает, что сгустились совершенно невообразимые тучи.  
— Ты чего? — он разворачивает Нагису к себе лицом, когда они уже подходят к самой «Фландрии». С такого расстояния на которое они подошли видны все крпные мазки и «слоенность» стиля.  
— Нам пора, — тихо шепчет Нагиса.  
— В смысле?  
— Без смысла.  
Нагиса прижимается к губам своего любовника в долгожданном для них обоих поцелуе. Мир вокруг них замирает. Нагисны губы: мягкие, теплые, обкусанные. Его дыхание горчит лавандой и какой-то невообразимой смесью трав. Целовать его упоительно сладко, упоительно нежно.  
Начавшийся шторм не начинается. Просто с неба стеной льется вода, так сильно, словно пытается что-то смыть.  
Сакумо притягивает Наги ближе к себе, сжимает его в сладостно-томном объятии и тает, исчезая. Он не чувствует боли, которая раздирает его голову. Не видит текущий по лицу крови, из-за лопнувших капилляров в носу. Он просто тонет в сладости этого долгожданного поцелуя. У него нет слов, когда он отрывается от этих нежных губ, он тяжело дыша прижимается своим лбом к нагисиному, чувствуя себя удивительно легко и свободно.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Какаши, — Соджин пытается успокоить десятилетнего ребенка, который остался сиротой.  
— А Наги?  
— Он тоже.  
— Но почему?  
— Не знаю, малыш, не знаю…  
Мимо носятся медики, вопят сирены, кажется, где-то видели полицейских. Внезапная смерть достаточно известного художника на собственной выставке, подтолкнула его картины в стоимости.  
Какаши стоит возле «Фландрии», под ней на полу лужа крови. Мальчика мутит от этого зрелища, однако перестать смотреть на пол он не может.  
—  _Gestorben, gestorben, gestorben muß sein!_ — слышится ребенку.  
— По Фландрии смерть идет… — тихо шепчет Какаши. Поодаль от него стоит Соджин. «Если бы я ему рассказал, что с его помощью почти вечное существо познало любовь, поверил бы он мне?» — Учиха знает только одно. Сейчас на его плечи ложится забота о десятилетнем ребенке.


End file.
